


I've Got Your Back

by friendofspiderman



Series: Fictober 2020 [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Awesome Michelle Jones, F/M, Gen, Identity Reveal, POV Peter Parker, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene, Protective Michelle Jones, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far from Home Credits Scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendofspiderman/pseuds/friendofspiderman
Summary: Fictober Prompt #24 - "are you kidding me?"---MJ is there for Peter in the moments after Mysterio reveals his identity.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Fictober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953223
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal





	I've Got Your Back

“ _Spider-Man’s name is Peter Parker_.”

The words scream endlessly in Peter’s head. The crowd below him has gone haywire, but he blocks out the sound, trying to make sense of a nightmare that he desperately hopes is not real.

He feels nauseous, panicked, trapped in his own mind, when, out of the cacophony of voices around him, he hears her.

“Spider-Man!! Hey, Spider-Man, go!! Run!!”

Peter locates MJ immediately, her arms motioning for him to get away as she yells. She’s being surrounded and pestered by multiple people who saw them together, and he hears their angry voices demanding answers just as he registers sirens approaching.

Are those for _him_?

He swoops down and wraps an arm around MJ’s waist while shooting a web at nearby building. He’s grateful no one tries to latch onto her as they swing away.

She buries her head in his shoulder again, but doesn’t scream this time. He almost wishes she would; her silence intensifying his anxiety.

She finally speaks after they’ve swung several blocks.

“Where are we going?”

“I don’t—I don’t know, I don’t know, just—just somewhere, somewhere safe for you…”

He hears the words like they’re someone else’s, like they haven’t just come out of his own mouth. 

They land a minute later in a back alley that’s a few blocks from MJ’s apartment. She lets go and backs away immediately, and he’s terrified he knows why.

He rips off his mask.

“MJ, MJ please, I’m not—I didn’t—the video is fake, I didn’t kill Mysterio, I didn’t tell the drones to kill anyone, I _swear_ , I—”

“Are you kidding me?”

Peter freezes, studying MJ’s concerned expression, noting how her hands shake and how her eyes are wider than their narrowed default. He’s sure she’s afraid of him.

“I—I promise you MJ, I didn’t—”

She hugs him.

“Peter, you can’t seriously think I believe that asshole. The Daily Bugle is a piece of shit, Mysterio’s a piece of shit, and I _know_ you.” She lets him go and takes a step away, then looks in his now-watery eyes. “Everyone who knows you knows this is all a load of garbage, okay? I promise.”

Peter nods, trying to think of a proper response, but he’s paralyzed as his own voice repeats “ _execute them all_ ” in his head.

“Peter, hey. HEY.” She taps his shoulder and he snaps back into reality.

“Your phone is vibrating.”

He looks at the screen. There are already five missed calls from Happy, and he’s just let another go to voicemail.

“Oh.”

“You need to call him back, okay?”

He doesn’t respond.

“Peter. _Hey_.” She rests a gentle hand on his arm. “You should get out of here before someone sees you, and then call Happy back. Okay?”

He barely registers her words, but nods. “Okay.”

“If you think you can, would you please look at me for a sec?”

He does. Her soft brown eyes ground him.

“I’ve got your back, Peter. Promise.”

He nods and manages a small smile.

She hugs him again. “Be safe.”

“You too.”

She turns to leave the alley.

Peter exhales. He’s thinking more clearly now.

MJ believes him. MJ trusts him. MJ’s got his back.

He can do this.

He calls Happy and talks as he swings.

“Peter?? You alright?”

“Yeah Happy, sorry about that—”

“Oh thank God. Okay kid, here’s what we’re gonna do…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
